disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
More (outtake)
"More" is a deleted song from the 2016 feature film, Moana. It is sung by Moana as she expresses her wishes to go beyond Motunui's reef and see what is out there. Tui and Sina express worry for their longing daughter as she recalls her grandmother, Tala's, teachings about her wayfinding ancestors. Later, after Tala's passing, she ultimately decides to leave Motunui and revive wayfinding. While some of the lyrics are kept in the final cut of the film, More was ultimately replaced by How Far I'll Go. In fact, some of the lyrics from More were kept in How Far I'll Go, such as 'Every trail I track, every path I make, every road leads back..." and "...the call of the sea? 'Cause I hear it calling me..." ( "...the sky meets the sea? It calls me..." in How Far I'll Go) . Lyrics First version= Moana: I count the steps from one end Of my island to the other It's a hundred steps from where I sleep to the sea And when I say I've learned all there is to know Well, there's another Little island lesson Gramma Tala shows me I know where I am From the scent of the breeze The ascent of the climb From the tangle of the trees From the angle of the mountain To the sand on our island shore I've been here before There's gotta be more I know there's more There's always more Someday I'll be Out on the sea And I'm gonna see more There's gotta be more I know there's more There's always-- Tui and Villagers: Moana, slow down! Moana: Sorry! I'm in somebody's way They do the same thing everyday They work, they eat, they sleep They pray, they tell me Moana and Villagers: "Moana, calm down!" Moana: The other kids Just dance and play How can you play? There's so much out there to explore Tui: She stares at the sky She stumbles down the beaches She mumbles all the names That her Gramma Tala teaches Moana: And I wanna soar Tui: With one foot here And another in the distant past Moana: So much to explore Sina: She's growing up too fast Moana: Like I've said before There's gotta be more I know there's more There's always more One day, I'll be brave And sail on the wave That leads me to more There's gotta be more I know there's more There's always more My father, the chief Says don't cross the reef But, oh, every turn I take Every trail I track Every path I make Every road leads back to the sea I'm standing at the edge of the sea As they all say Moana and Villagers: "Moana, slow down" "Moana, dream small" "Moana, don't drown" Moana: Can you drown at the call of the sea? 'Cause I can hear it calling me Matai Vasa and Wayfinders: Aue, aue! Moana: A thousand years ago We used to sail to distant islands A thousand years ago Maui spoke to the sea So maybe, just maybe I was born to break the silence I know my story Could be extraordinary I know my story Doesn't end at the shore There's gotta be more I know there's more There's always more I'm gonna break through And find something new I'm gonna find more There's gotta be more I know there's more There's always more One day, I'll decide To roll with the tide And I'm gonna see... Villagers: Moana, stand tall Moana: I will cross the divide I will ride I will see what's on the other side Villagers: Moana, stand proud Moana: With the ocean as my guide On the tide I will go where no one's ever been before There's always more! |-|Reprise version= She showed me day after day How to find my way She taught me how to rely On the wind and sky She named me after the sea She believed in me I know we used to be bold From the tales she told I know she left me prepared From the things she shared There was more she wanted to see Staring at the barrier Together on the shore We practiced all the names Of everyone who came before me Voyagers, warriors Ancestors in our line Their blood runs in mine She always knew more She hungered for more She taught me more And somehow I know She'd want me to go To navigate, you have to Keep your island in your mind You know what lies ahead of you Remember what's behind You wanna find the answers To the questions that you still don't know You just have to go find more I wanna know more There's always more How can I stay? She taught me the way Every turn I take Every trail I track Every path I make Every road leads back to the sea I'm sailing to the edge of the sea And it calls me "Moana, go now!" "Moana, don't stall!" "Don't worry about how" "Just answer the call of the sea" There's nothing there holding me If I had time I'd say goodbye I will cross the divide I will ride I will see what's on the other side With the ocean as my guide On the tide I will go where no one's ever been before There's always more! Category:Moana songs Category:Deleted songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Reprise